Lets Sing Stupid Things!
by Invader Cloudie
Summary: Invader Cloudie captures the cast of IZ and makes them sing! What more do you want?
1. Gir just lost it

What can I say? It popped into my head!

* * *

Everyone who was in Invader Zim was crowded into a small room. "Welcome earthlings!" said a loud voice as a girl with blue hair stepped out into the light. "you are gathered here to sing!" she screamed. Everyone in the room was silent. Until… "WAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOO!" gir screamed as he picked up the microphone and began singing.

"Ok..  
Guess who's back?  
Back again  
gir is back  
Tell a friend  
Whaaaaaaaa

Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright Stop!...Piggie time!

Come here little piggies, On my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new snack?  
And I don't mean snack as in a new case of earthling in-vas-ion.

(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
No worries, girry's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but earth boys!  
That's not a stab at Michael,  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like Tp for my bunghole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! (_Fart Sound)_  
Oops my cd just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah moose shake that ass  
Oops I mean pig, pig, pig, pig  
Pig, Common do a little jig!  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to sunday  
Maybe til monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my jets blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my piggie"

Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)  
Now, what's your name moose?  
What's your sign?  
_(Zim-)_ "Gir, you must be up out your mind"  
Zim! (HA-HA)  
Brainfreezy! blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah moose shake that ass  
Oops I mean pig, pig, pig, pig  
pig, common do a little jig!  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happend  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape  
yellin' at an old lady 'Touch my piggie!'"

Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It gets real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's Irken now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves  
Snap back to reality  
Look it's B.Rabbit!  
Yo you signed me up to battle?  
I'm a grown robot!  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie  
I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!  
Fella's (WHAT!) Fella's (WHAT!)  
Grab you left Pig, make right one jealous (what?)  
Black pigs  
White pigs  
Skinny pigs  
Fat pigs  
Tall pigs  
Small pigs  
I'm callin' all pigs  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for a little romance whore  
Butt squeezin' it's the season  
Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so appeasin'

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah moose shake that ass  
Oops I mean pig, pig, pig, pig  
pig, do a little jig  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

UmMmMmm touch my body  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
Ooh moose just touch my body  
I mean pig just touch my body"

Gir dropped the microphone and the girl with blue hair began clapping. "So… cute…" she muttered. "Gir that was pathetic! I shall go next!" Zim announced.

* * *

A/n- Read and review. 


	2. Zim and his chronicles of life and doom

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

* * *

Zim grabbed the microphone from Gir and after insulting him thought for a moment. What was that song that he heard on the radio? The… Great Charles people? No.. no… What was it? Oh yes… Good Charlotte.

"You come in doomed,  
You're covered in blood.  
They're all so sad that you've arrived.  
The tallest cuts your legs.  
He hands you to your guard.  
He sets you trapped into this life.  
And where do you go with no destination, no maps to guide you.  
Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same.

These are the chronicles of life and doom and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as stupid as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of your life.

And freedom talks in this world,  
That's what idiots will say  
But you'll find out that this world,  
Is just an idiots parade  
Before you go, you've got some questions.  
And you want answers  
But now you're old, cold, covered in blood,  
right back to where you started from

These are the chronicles of life and doom and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the worst day of your life.

But these are the chronicles of life and doom and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of,  
Today could be the worst day of,  
Today could be the last day of your life.  
It's your life, your life."

Dib twitched, "That was…" He was interrupted by Mrs. Bitters shouting, "Zim! That was horrible! You get detention!" Zim sighed, "But Mrs. Bitters, do you not understand, I AM ZIM!" He shouted. Invader Cloudie smiled and pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "Ooh… Mrs. Bitters is next!" she shouted.

* * *

R&R! Or else I'll shoot you! 


	3. Mrs Bitters is not okay

Because you asked for it! Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

Mrs. Bitters hissed and groaned at the blue haired girl known as Invader Cloudie. "Coom shall befall your doomed head!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "That's Zim's job. Now get to singing or I'll stick you outside in the sun without your cloak." Cloud pointed to the microphone. Mrs. Bitters' eyes turned foggy for a moment as she seethed through her gritted teeth.

"Well if you wanted death and doom,  
That's all you had to say  
I never want to have you live, you must go  
It's better off this way  
For all the dirty looks,  
The photographs your mothers took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again, you sing the words  
But don't know what it means  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I pushed you away as you all shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the happy looks  
The photographs your mothers took  
You said you'd read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this  
I'm okay!  
(Trust me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
(I'm not okay)  
I'm not okay  
(okay)"

"Ooh… you said the F-word! You said, FUN!" Gir laughed and giggled happily. "Um… Ok…" Invader Cloudie was very frightened by the teacher's song about the children in her class.

* * *

A/n- GET TO REVIEWING! Oh and please vote on who you want to be next! 


End file.
